The present invention relates to joining the end portions of linear fixtures, particularly lighting and other fixtures.
Modular suspended linear fixtures are typically assembled in place by connecting and mounting individual modules. Typical linear fixtures are suspended from an overhead structure and include linear fluorescent lighting systems. Such lighting fixtures may radiate light upwardly against the ceiling or downwardly towards the work area. Imprecise inter-fitting of such modular lighting systems results in an unsightly and unprofessional appearance and spaces between the completed assembly through which light radiates when switched on.
Typically these assemblies are suspended at heights of 7 ft. or more from the floor. Mounted and joining prior art structures entail cumbersome and sometimes dangerous procedures. It is common to lay out the linear fixtures in adjacent parallel rows or with a row of the linear fixtures extending transversely across rows of fixtures to square off the pattern of lighting. Typically, the ends of fixtures laid out in a square pattern are spaced from each other providing a gap in the fixture appearance. Consequently, the appearance of the fixtures suspended from the overhead structure does not always provide a uniform aesthetic appearance. Further, by having these end portions spaced apart from each other, it is difficult to wire or hide wiring extending between the end portions of fixtures which do not abut one another.
The present invention relates to a linear fixture layout where one or more linear fixtures extending along different longitudinal axes have end portions which are positioned adjacent to each other and connected to each other through end caps fitted to the end portions of the linear fixtures. In particular, the present invention relates to having end caps that are mounted to the end portions of the linear fixtures and are adapted to be interconnected with each other to provide a continuum or continuous layout of the linear fixtures. The advantage with this continuous layout is that it allows linear fixtures to extend along different longitudinal axes that meet at end portions to provide an anesthetic joining of the end portions of the linear fixtures. Further, power and control wiring from one fixture can be passed to an adjacent fixture through the end caps.
In the present invention, it is envisaged that two end caps are adapted to be mounted to end portions of the respective linear fixture, which linear fixtures extend along two longitudinal axes offset by a predetermined angle. An interconnecting member for the end caps has two legs spread apart from each other at the predetermined angle. Each of the legs is adapted to be mounted to a corresponding end cap to fixedly locate the end caps together.
The predetermined angle may be any angle and, in practice, most likely is an angle of 90 degrees. However other angles such as 45, 60, 75, 105, 125, and 145 degrees may, for example, be suitable.
Preferably, the linear fixture layout of the first and second end portions of the first and second linear fixtures are positioned spaced apart from each other and the first second end caps abut each other.
The lighting fixtures preferably comprise an elongated housing having at least a first bottom wall and first joiner support mounted to the first bottom wall at the first end portion. The end caps are preferably mounted to the joiner support.
Preferably, the linear fixture comprises a hanger member adapted to respectively interconnect the first end cap with the first joiner support. The hanger member is preferably adapted for suspension by a wire from an overhead structure for supporting the linear fixture from the overhead structure.
The side of the end cap preferably has a slot for receiving in sliding relation one of the two legs of the interconnecting member. The leg preferably has a side surface that bridges the slot presenting a continuous surface side for the end cap. More preferably, the end caps each have opposing inner surface walls extending adjacent with and on opposing sides of the slot. Each of the legs includes two elongated flanges extending co-extensive with, spaced from, and on opposing sides of each of the side surfaces of the legs. The two flanges slide along the inner surface walls of the end cap to maintain the continuous surfaces in or across the slot.
Preferably, the end caps each have top and bottom walls having a cross-sectional shape of an eyelet with opposing sides of the end caps normally defined where the top wall and bottom wall meet. The side of the end cap has a first slot in its top wall for receiving in sliding relation one of the legs of the interconnecting member. Preferably, each of the legs has two arms in a generally U-shape with one arm extending along the slot and the other arm extending along a bottom wall inside surface.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention there is provided a linear fixture layout comprising first and second linear fixtures each extending along respective first and second axis which are offset from each other by a predetermined angle. Each of the first and second linear fixtures has respective first and second end portions positioned adjacent from each other. The layout further comprises a first end cap, a second end cap and an interconnecting member. The first end cap is adapted to be mounted to a first end portion of the first linear fixture. The first end cap has a first side. The second end cap is adapted to be mounted to a second end portion of the second linear fixture and the second end cap has a second side. The interconnecting member has first and second legs spread apart from each other at the predetermined angle. The first leg is mounted to the first side and the second leg is mounted to the second side to fixedly locate the first end cap with the second end cap.